<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A long way to Ba Sing Se by Pride_Dragon08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112830">A long way to Ba Sing Se</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Dragon08/pseuds/Pride_Dragon08'>Pride_Dragon08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:59:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Dragon08/pseuds/Pride_Dragon08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avatar returns.</p><p>Daichi - Earth bender<br/>Suga - Water bender<br/>Asahi - Earth bender<br/>Noya - Fire bender<br/>Tanaka - Earth bender<br/>Ennoshita - Air bender<br/>Kageyama - Fire bender<br/>Hinata - Air bender<br/>Tsuki - Water bender<br/>Yamaguchi - Water bender</p><p>This fic is not discontinued or abandoned, I’m putting it on hold for a while as I’m currently experiencing Writer’s block for this fic and I wanna focus on other fics I’m writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A long way to Ba Sing Se</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did change a few things in this au so that it works better. The fire nation never attacked the other nations, The airbenders don’t shave their heads, and the air nomads We’re never hunted to ‘extinction’ so they’re still roaming about.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Ennoshita, let’s try that new move.” Shoyo Hinata suggested, turning to the older air bender beside him.</p><p>“Are you sure. We haven’t tried it out at such altitude before.” Chikara Ennoshita responded, adjusting the wings on his glider.</p><p>“Come on! It’ll be fun!” Shoyo sighed, throwing his glider over his back, grabbing both wings and waiting for Chikara to signal he was ready.</p><p>“Ready?” The orange haired teen asked, the other nodded. They both ran toward the edge of the cliff before taking off, allowing the air to flow past the wings of their gliders and carry them. </p><p>Chikara noticed Shoyo slowly gliding higher and higher. “I still think this is a bad idea!”</p><p>“Don’t be such a killjoy. It’ll be fun!” Shoyo repeated.</p><p>Chikara tried to argue but the younger Airbender was far too courageous and full of energy to listen. So he sighed and watched as Shoyo took a sudden turn upwards and let the wind blow through his soul as he glided higher and higher </p><p>Shoyo cheered and whooped as he soared higher and higher, but the laughter quickly when he suddenly felt himself become much lighter, realising his hands were suddenly no longer attached to the staff. </p><p>“What the — Oh no, not again! Hey, uh, Ennoshita!” Shoyo called as he found himself plummeting from the clouds and out of the sky.</p><p>“Hinata!” </p><p>The orange haired airbender struggled as he reached out for his staff but it was too far. He reached to the staff as it flailed in the air, while Chikara swooped down beside it, creating a sudden gust that casted the glider toward the younger bender, who quickly caught it. </p><p>“Hey.” Shoyo said, turning so his head faced the ground, glider pulled to his chest, turning to Chikara who was glider nose down beside him.</p><p>“Hey... So just plummet or?” Chikara asked.</p><p>The orange haired bender positioned the glider over his back and the wind took back hold of him. “I should just get myself a pair of wings.” </p><p>XXX</p><p>“Do you have any idea how much danger you were putting yourself in?!” Takeda yelled, while Shoyo sat on a stool not making eye contact with the teacher but rather gazing around the room at the many artefacts across the wall.</p><p>“You could’ve died, we could’ve lost another brilliant bender.” Takeda sighed. “Ennoshita, why weren’t you keeping a closer eye on him?”</p><p>“I tried to warn him, sir, but he wouldn’t listen. He’s too much of an Icarus.” Chikara tried to defend himself.</p><p>“It wasn’t his fault, Sir. Besides what’s it matter if I die. I’m no one special.” Shoyo sighed, getting up to leave. He didn’t notice the disagreeing look on Takeda’s face when he said that last sentence.</p><p>Shoyo grabbed his staff and walked out of the room, ignoring calls from Takeda as he closed the door. He jumped onto the ledge of the railing and took off into the air with his glider. </p><p>From an early age, Shoyo was an odd child. He was able to bend at an age as young as five years old. In fact acquired many of his own abilities that he had come up with himself. The other kids used to joke that maybe he was the next Avatar, as the next in line in the cycle was airbending. But Shoyo would laugh it off and say that he was sure there was bound to be someone better, but Shoyo would always wonder why the monks had such expressions on their faces whenever he said this. </p><p>Things only got stranger with age. At the age of seven, Shoyo was running from some of the other airbender children, who took advantage of the monks not watching to bully those smaller and weaker. The bullies swore that one second he was running around the courtyard and the next he was somehow standing on top of an old statue of one of the past Avatars. There were smaller things too, such as cuts and bruises healing much faster than the other benders.</p><p>The monks would often say that when Shoyo was no more than three years old he would often put the blame for lost toys, sudden new injuries and anything broken on ‘the monsters’. It all could’ve easily been referred to as childish paranoia and a wild imagination, but the monks would sometimes joke that he the spirits had taken a liking to him. Maybe they had, maybe they hadn’t.</p><p>About twenty minutes into his calm fly around the Southern air temple. He found himself joined himself joined by Keiji Akashi who was following him on an air bison.</p><p>“Hey Akashi.” Shoyo called, not bothering to turn to his friend.</p><p>“Hinata. I’ve been chasing you since the Sky bison stables.” The handsome bender said, now flying alongside the younger bender.</p><p>“Well I figured we’d try out the Far North today.” Shoyo suggested.</p><p>“Uh, can we talk about something first?” Keiji asked. </p><p>“Yeah sure, if you can catch me.” Shoyo said, playfully, taking off at incredible speed. </p><p>“Yip, yip.” The sky bison roared as Keiji commanded it to fly faster.</p><p>XXX</p><p>“You know what. I’m just gonna say it. I have a really good feeling about today, Akashi.” Shoyo insisted, gazing out at the mountains and ocean surrounding the Southern air temple. </p><p>“You say that every time we go looking for new discoveries. Hinata, while we have a second, I wanted to talk to you about—“ Keiji began but had to pause when Shoyo suddenly tossed him the microscope he was looking out of.</p><p>“Hang on, Akashi. You see it. Over there, smoke, behind that rock formation. It must be a fire bender ship. Let’s go teach them to stay away from our temple.” Shoyo took off. </p><p>“Hinata wait!” Keiji called but Hinata wasn’t listening. “Yip yip.”</p><p>This was it. Hinata thought, he could finally show Takeda and the other benders he was strong enough to fight against a fire nation fleet. </p><p>But as he got closer he realised there was not a fire nation but just three air benders making a fire with three destroyed gliders.</p><p>“Hinata. Thank goodness, our gliders broke. Could you give us a hand?” Narita asked.</p><p>Shoyo felt a little disappointed but landed and called over to Keiji, who arrived with his sky bison. Once the three benders were loaded onto the bison, they all took off back to the temple. </p><p>XXX</p><p>The orange haired airbender now found himself sitting on a cliff of a nearby mountain, gazing out onto the horizon. He wanted to see the world. But he was off the Air nomads, so he was not allowed to leave the temple until he completely finished his training. But he was well on his way to mastering Air bending, so why were they keeping him stuck in these walls.</p><p>He wanted to be free of the Air temple, to see the world, make new friends, strive for greatness, maybe meet the Avatar along the way.</p><p>“Hinata, you have to admit. We’ve visited every island, every cave and every rock around the Air temples. And we haven’t spotted something new and exciting in a long time.“ Keiji said, climbing off his sky bison. And walking over to where Hinata was sitting.</p><p>“This can’t be all there is. There has to be something more out here.” Shoyo argued. </p><p>“What if there isn’t, Hinata? What if you’ve seen everything out here?” Keiji sighed.</p><p>“It can’t be.” Shoyo said, pulling his knees up to his chest.</p><p>“I know you’re bending skills are incredible. Everyone does. But you know what the monks are like.” Keiji sighed again. “Well it’s over for me. I’ve been trying to tell you all morning that the monks have changed the amount of time I have left with training. I only have one month left. After that I’m leaving to go to Ba Sing Sei.” </p><p>“Oh.” Shoyo finally looked up at the other Air bender. “That’s great. I’m happy for you.” </p><p>“Look, maybe you should give some thought to what’s next for you. I know you wanna get out and see the world, achieve greatness as you put it. But to the rest of us, that all sounds pretty childish. You have a sister in the Western air temple, don’t you?” Keiji suggested. </p><p>The handsome bender walked back over to his sky bison and climbed up. “Yip yip.” </p><p>XXX
</p><p>“Takeda? Could I have a word?” Shoyo asked, walking into Takeda’s ‘office’. </p><p>“Hinata? Good to see you. And of course, what’s on your mind?” Takeda asked, as Shoyo walked toward the short table and sat down in front of the older bender.</p><p>“Did you know Akashi only has one month left of training?” Shoyo asked.</p><p>“I’d heard that. Isn’t it great, he’s almost finished his training.”</p><p>“And the other benders have their own different things going on.” </p><p>“What are you saying, Hinata?” Takeda asked.</p><p>“I’m saying... I don’t know. Once I finish up my training, what am I supposed to do? I mentioned a lot that I wanna explore and meet the Avatar, but I don’t know how I’m gonna achieve that. Akashi told me that it all seems childish and I should think more about myself and my sister. Not what I’m searching for.” Shoyo explained.</p><p>Takeda was silent for a few moments. The young air bender noticed he seemed to be debating something. “Hinata... How old are you?”</p><p>Shoyo scoffed. “Takeda, please don’t give me the ‘You’re only fifteen, you shouldn’t be so concerned about that just yet’.” </p><p>“That’s not it. How old did you say? Fifteen?”</p><p>Shoyo nodded.</p><p>Takeda was silent for another few seconds, before standing. “Wait here.” </p><p>Shoyo watched Takeda leave, and sat there waiting. Oh god, he hoped he wasn’t in trouble. Had he said something wrong? Was it forbidden to talk about future plans and then question them? No that was ridiculous. </p><p>Damn, how long had he had been sitting there? Five minutes? Ten? Twenty? No it was probably only seven. He was just letting his nerves get to him. </p><p>The longer he sat there the more nervous he became. </p><p>The door finally opened after felt like hours, and Takeda stood in the entrance, along with a fellow monk. “Hinata, there’s something you need to know. Come with us.”</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Shoyo asked, shakily. </p><p>“Come with us.” </p><p>XXX</p><p>Takeda and the other monk walked with Shoyo into a room in the highest point of the temple. Only the monks were allowed in this room, so Hinata felt rather uncomfortable entering it. Whatever he did, must’ve been real bad if the council had to speak with him. He wasn’t being banished, was he?</p><p>“We’ve brought him.” Takeda said, and instructed Hinata to sit on a cushion in front of the long table with monks sat behind. The young air bender did so, as Takeda went to sit by the side of the elder monk.</p><p>“Hinata. There is something you must know.” The monk on the far left spoke.</p><p>“Sir, I don’t know what I did wrong, but whatever it is I promise I’ll make up for my mistake.” Shoyo insisted.</p><p>“Hinata.” Takeda stopped him. “You’re not in any trouble.”</p><p>Shoyo remained silent. </p><p>“Young air bender. Ever since you were a child, we have known. Usually we tell you once you turned 16. But Takeda believes you are ready.”</p><p>Shoyo was still silent.</p><p>“Do you remember these?” A monk guided a scroll along the wind, until it landed in front of the young air bender.</p><p>The scroll unraveled before Hinata to reveal four strange objects, that appeared to be toys for a young child. “No I don’t.”</p><p>“Those were four toys you had when you were a child. You picked them among a room full of thousands of toys.” </p><p>“What about them?” Shoyo asked, running his fingers over the small wooden turtle.</p><p>“Hinata those toys, are the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to past Avatars. Your own past lives.” </p><p>Shoyo felt his body go stiff. “What are you trying to say?” He asked, even though he knew what they were saying.</p><p>The elder in the middle finally spoke. “Hinata... you are the avatar.” </p><p>To say that Shoyo was shocked would be an understatement. How was someone even supposed to react to finding out that they’re the most important person in the world. </p><p>He had considered the possibility that maybe he was the Avatar, but that was a long time ago. He always thought he would meet the Avatar on his journey. </p><p>After about ten minutes Shoyo finally replied. “How can you be certain that it’s me?”</p><p>“We have always used this technique with the four relics whenever an airbender is the next in the cycle. And it has always worked. No child, but you, has some much as looked at the relics. We know it’s you.”  The monk in the middle explained.</p><p>“Starting tomorrow morning, your training as an airbender is complete. A water tribe ship will be here within a couple of days and you will travel to the Northern water tribe to begin your water bender training.” Takeda explained.</p><p>XXX</p><p>“Suga. You’re dad wants you.” </p><p>Koushi Sugawara turned to the doorway of his room where his close friend and fellow water bender, Kei Tsukishima stood.</p><p>Suga happened to be the prince of the Northern water tribe. And he couldn’t be happier. He had a family who loved him, his tribe loved him, he had many friends in the nation, and was engaged to an Earth bender, who he loved more than anyone, despite his parents being hesitant about the idea of their only son and heir marrying a non water bender.</p><p>“Tsukishima. Try to speak with a bit of formality. ‘Your father requests an audience’, not ‘Your dad wants you’. Anyway what does he need me for?” Suga asked, reaching for his coat.</p><p>“Dunno. He just told me to come and grab you.” Tsukishima explained. </p><p>Suga sighed, slipping his arms through the sleeves of his coat. “Fine. I’ll be there in a moment.” </p><p>The prince’s betrothal necklace glimmered in the sunlight shining through the window.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this fic, please leave a comment because it encourages me to continue writing it. 😊</p><p>❤️🧡💛💚💙💜💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>